Abschied
by milyamel
Summary: SLASH Daniel wird Off-world lebendsbedrohlich verletzt....(Charakter-death!!)


Viel Spaß...:o))  
  
Fandom: Stargate  
  
Author: Emma  
  
Title: Abschied  
  
Pairing: Jack/Daniel  
  
Rating: R  
  
Categorie: angst, established Realationship  
  
Warnings: !!Maincharakter death!!  
  
Disclaimer: Alles gehört MGM und Co.  
  
Feedback: Würde mich sehr freuen!!  
  
Mail to: _bibo@web.de  
  
  
  
1 Abschied  
  
By Emma  
  
Jack setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der neben dem Bett seines Geliebten stand. Zärtlich streichelte er ihm über den Kopf – und küsste ihn behutsam auf die Stirn.  
  
„Daniel...", flüsterte er leise und eine Träne lief ihm über die Wange.  
  
**********  
  
Flashback  
  
**********  
  
Jack , Sam und Teal'c hatten sie gerade getrennt, um die Gegend um den Tempel in dem Daniel allein arbeitete, auszukundschaften, als Jack ein leises Geräusch aus seinem Funkgerät hörte.  
  
klick - „Jack.... ?" - klick  
  
*"Daniel... "*  
  
klick - „Jack, bitte kommen..." - klick  
  
*"Daniel"*  
  
klick - „Daniel?..... was ist mit dir?..." - klick  
  
klick - „Hilf mir... bitte....." – klick  
  
klick –„Daniel?" – klick  
  
klick – „Daniel..." – klick  
  
Jack rannte zum Eingang des Tempels, immer wieder versuchte er eine Funkverbindung zu Daniel herzustellen, doch das Rauschen des Funkgerätes war alles was er zur Antwort bekam.  
  
Der Colonel stürmte in den Tempel und blieb wie versteinert stehen bei dem Bild was sich ihm bot. Daniel lag auf dem Boden, nach Luft röchelnd, in seiner Hand hielt er noch immer das Funkgerät.. Aus seinem Brustkorb ragte die Spitze eines Steines und überall war Blut.  
  
Jack ließ sich neben Daniel auf die Knie fallen und strich ihm behutsam einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
„Daniel... mein Gott... Daniel hörst du mich?... Daniel..... ?"  
  
klick - „Carter – Teal'c, sofort zu Stargate – holen Sie Hilfe schnell!" - klick  
  
klick - „Was ist denn passiert, sir?" - klick –  
  
*"Carter! – Gott sei Dank!"*  
  
klick - „Keine Zeit für Erklärungen!.... Daniel ist schwer verletzt!" - klick  
  
klick - „Verstanden!" – klick  
  
„Danny – kannst du mich hören?" Jack spürte wie Daniels kalte Hand seine suchte. Behutsam streichelte Jack darüber  
  
„Jack.... danke..... dass du.... dass du…. hier bist.... ich hatte...... solche Angst...... alleine zu.....", er atmete heftig und flach. Schmerz stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Und Angst – pure Angst....  
  
„Scht..... alles okay..... ", Jack küsste den Wissenschaftler auf die Stirn, „Ich bin ja da...... keine Angst, Carter holt Hilfe.... ", Jack wusste nicht, ob er sich oder den jungen Mann in seinen Armen beruhigen wollte.  
  
*"Hoffentlich kommen die Anderen bald.... verdammt!"*  
  
„Ich... Jack ich.... ich hab.... Angst.", nach Luft ringend blickte Daniel ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an – Todesangst stand in seinem Gesicht.  
  
„Daniel..... sie werden bald da sein... halt durch.... Daniel, ich liebe Dich." Daniel hob seine Hand ein Stück, bedeutete Jack sich noch näher herunterzubeugen.  
  
„M-mir ist..... kalt, Jack..... "  
  
Der Colonel legte sich neben Daniel auf den Boden und versuchte ihn, so gut es ihm möglich war, mit seinem Körper zu wärmen.  
  
„Küss mich, Jack.... bitte....."  
  
Jacks Lippen schlossen sich um die des jungen Mannes.  
  
„Ich liebe Dich Danny..."  
  
„Ich liebe..... liebe dich auch, Jack.", schnelle Atemzüge zeugten von dem hohen Sauerstoffmangel in Daniels Körper.  
  
„Ver... vergiss.... vergiss mich nicht!"  
  
„Daniel.... Nicht aufgeben, bitte..... die Anderen sind bestimmt schon auf dem Weg und... Daniel bitte... lass mich nicht allein.... "  
  
Heiße Tränen liefen dem Colonel über die Wangen, verzweifelt streichelte er immer wieder über die Stirn seines Freundes.  
  
Erinnerungen überfluteten ihn.  
  
„Ich liebe dich, Danny... ich liebe dich!", noch immer röchelnd lag der junge Mann in den Armen des Älteren und begann zu husten.  
  
Blut!...  
  
  
  
„Jack.....machen sie Platz", Janet beugte sich über den jungen Mann, der hustend und Blutspuckend in Jacks Armen lag. Jack setzte sich etwas abseits auf den Boden, nicht sicher ob seine Beine ihn tragen würden, würde er jetzt aufstehen.  
  
Die Ärztin und einige Krankenpfleger hoben ihn behutsam von dem Stein auf eine Trage. In Sekunden hatte sich das Lacken blutrot gefärbt  
  
„Schnell....wir müssen zurück, hier kann ich nichts für ihn tun."  
  
- Stille –  
  
Jack hockte noch immer auf dem kalten Boden und starrte auf die Stelle, an der Daniel gelegen hatte, wie viel Zeit war wohl vergangen?  
  
Etwas mehr als 5 Minuten - vielleicht weniger - ihm war es vorgekommen wie eine Ewigkeit.  
  
Plötzlich fasste ihm jemand an die Schulter.  
  
„Sir.... kommen Sie, ich helfe ihnen!", Sam hockte neben ihn - unverhofft. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass sie auch da war. Behutsam fasste ihm unter den Arme und zog ihn langsam auf die Beine.  
  
Noch immer liefen Tränen über sein hartes Gesicht.  
  
„Sam ich..... ich konnte nichts für ihn tun... nichts.... "  
  
Hilflos stand er da und starrte ins Leere.  
  
Auch Sam fühlte sich hilflos, sie hatte Angst um ihren Freund und wollte so schnell wie möglich zu ihm, doch zuerst musste sie sich um Jack kümmern. So hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt. Bei der Aufregung um Daniel, hatte sich keiner um den Colnel gekümmert, der – ohne Frage – unter schock stand. Hilflos stand er da, wie ein kleines Kind, und Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht.  
  
„Was machen wir bloß ohne ihn?", flüsterte er und blickte Sam an.  
  
„Er wird nicht sterben.... "  
  
*"Hoffentlich!"*  
  
Sie war nicht sicher, ob es richtig war, aber sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, legte ihre Arme um den Hals des trauernden Mannes, und zog ihn an sich. Jack schlang seine Arme haltsuchend um die Hüften der jungen Frau. Lange standen sie so. Hielten sich aneinander fest, wenn Daniel sterben würde, dann verlören sie beide einen der wichtigsten Menschen in ihrem Leben.  
  
„Lassen sie uns zurückgehen, Jack. Daniel braucht uns!", flüsterte Sam nach einer Weile und löste sich von ihrem Vorgesetzten.  
  
**********  
  
Flashback Ende  
  
**********  
  
„Janet... was.... wie geht's ihm?"  
  
Sam lief eilig über den Flur zu der jungen Ärztin, die gegen eine Wand gelehnt stand. Janet blickte auf und ihre dunklen Augen schimmerten feucht, sie schüttelte den Kopf und flüsterte:  
  
„Der Blutverlust war zu hoch, außerdem hatte er Blut in den Lungen.... Ich konnte nichts... nichts mehr für ihn tun.... Sam.... es tut mir so leid..... es tut mir so leid... "  
  
Sam stand nun dicht vor ihrer Freundin. Weinend nahm sie die Frau in den Arm die verloren in ihrem Arztkittel vor der Tür stand in der Daniel lag.  
  
„Es tut mir so leid, Sam... "  
  
**********  
  
Einige Tage später  
  
**********  
  
Nie hätte Jack gedacht, dass ihm noch einmal ein Gang so schwer fallen würde wie damals... Er trug seinen Freund zu Grabe.  
  
Janet hatte ihm kurz vorher Tabletten gegeben - zur Beruhigung....  
  
Es waren nur wenige zur Trauerfeier gekommen, wer hätte auch kommen sollen?  
  
*"Es ist so verdammt ungerecht!"*  
  
Jack hatte sich ein wenig abseits gestellt und starrte auf das Loch in der Erde, in das sie den hellen Holzsarg senken würden. Er schluckte schwer. Es war warm an diesem Nachmittag und die Sonne schien unbekümmert vom Wolkenlosen Himmel.  
  
Der Pastor sagte viele Worte die angeblich helfen würden, vieles davon hörte Jack nicht einmal. Er stand da, hatte die Hände auf dem Rücken, die Beine etwas gespreizt und seine Sonnenbrille schützte ihn vor der Sonne. Eigentlich hatte Jack sich genau überlegt was er sagen wollte, Hammond hatte ihn gebeten, eine kleine Ansprache zu halten, doch jetzt, wo er hier stand hatte er alles vergessen.  
  
„Daniel....er war ein sehr guter Freund von uns allen. Jeder der mit ihm gearbeitet hat, weiß was ich meine, wenn ich sage, dass er ein bisschen Licht und Wärme in die manchmal sehr harte und kalte Arbeit unseres Teams, und des gesamten SGC, brachte. Er hat sich für alle aufgeopfert, die er liebte...", er hielt kurz inne.  
  
"Ich möchte sagen, er war etwas ganz besonderes und es ist schade, dass so wenige Menschen das Glück hatten ihn *wirklich* kennen zu lernen... Ich werde ihn nie vergessen, er war für uns alle mehr als nur ein Teamkollege und Freund. Vielmehr war er Vertrauter, Bruder, Sohn....", Jack schluckte schwer, versuchte krampfhaft, die letzten paar Sekunden auch noch zu überleben.  
  
„Ich bin froh ihn gekannt zu haben und stolz darauf, ihn in meinem Team gehabt zu haben...er war eine Bereicherung für mein Leben."  
  
Langsam verließ Jack das Pult, er wusste es war jetzt an ihm, die erste Schaufel Erde auf den Sarg des Freundes zu schütten, doch er brachte es nicht übers Herz. So stand er einige Minuten und warf dann eines der kleinen Blumensträußchen hinein.  
  
*"Du wirst mir fehlen Danny....sehr sogar!"*  
  
Jack sonderte sich ab, er ging langsam über den Kiesweg zu seinem Auto. Erschöpft setzte er sich in sein Auto und ließ seinen Kopf auf das Lenkrad fallen. Leise schluchzte Jack auf. Daniel war mehr gewesen, als nur irgendjemand. Er hatte es geschafft, dass Jack wieder lachen konnte - er hatte es geschafft, dass Jack seine Selbstmordgedanken vergaß.... Egal woran er dachte, Daniel war immer in guter Erinnerung.  
  
Irgendwann drang Stimmengewirr zu ihm, noch bevor sie anderen ihn erreicht hatten, wischte der Colonel sich über die Augen und startete den Motor.  
  
*"Weg von hier...nur weg!"*  
  
************  
  
Er fand sich in seiner Hütte wieder, ohne dass er sagen konnte wie er dorthingekommen war. Sein erster Weg führte ihn zu der Minibar an der Frontseite der Hütte.  
  
*"Ein doppelter Whiskey mit Eis – das ist genau was ich jetzt brauche!"*, er ließ sich die Flüssigkeit langsam die Kehle herunterlaufen und, nachdem er sein Glas abgestellt hatte, zündete er sich die Erste Zigarette seit Jahren an. Daniel hatte es ihm abgewöhnt – er wollte ihn nie küssen, wenn er geraucht hatte, also hatte Jack es irgendwann gelassen.  
  
Abermals füllte er sein Glas.  
  
Und gleich noch mal.  
  
Irgendwann am späten Abend, nachdem er schon die zweite Partie Schach gegen sich verloren hatte und die dritte Flasche Bier mit der Flasche Whiskey im Müll lag, schlief er im sitzen ein.  
  
Als er aus seinem mehr oder weniger traumlosen Schlaf erwachte, fühlte er sich besser als am Tag zuvor. Doch als er seinen Mund öffnete und ihm der Geschmack des Alkohols mitsamt des Nikotins den Rachen hinunterlief, musste er wieder an Daniel denken.  
  
Ich sag's dir, Jack, Alkohol ist keine Lösung...deine Sorgen können schwimmen...  
  
Jack sah das lächelnde Gesicht Daniels vor sich.  
  
„Ich schöre dir, ich mach's nie wieder.....".  
  
Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche und mindestens einem Liter Kaffee, ging es Jack wieder so viel besser, dass er sich fähig fühlte nach Hause zu fahren.  
  
The End 


End file.
